Zetsu's Sickness
by darklyness13
Summary: It's winter... and its part of his life... i mean THEIR lives... can the Akatsuki manage his unusual condition?... (Gulps...)


It was an another day in the Akatsuki headquarters, everyone are present in the breakfast table as usual but this time it seemed incomplete and different for the clan. As they are all seated in their seats, a seat beside Kakuzu is unoccupied. Everyone stared at it, wondering who is missing or late for this day which is once in a blue moon for everybody.

Then Tobi exclaimed, "It's Zetsu-san!" Pain nodded and said, "Oh, I nearly forgot." Hidan begins grumbling because of his starvation for the delicious foods in which Konan cooked. It is a practice for them that all of them must be present before they will start eating. Unfortunately, this is different. Hidan grew sick of waiting for their plant-like comrade to arrive and slammed the table, "Where's Zetsu-san?! I'm fucking tired of waiting for him!" Konan began to worry of what might have happened to him. "Pain, what should we do?" her voice is worried. Pain said assuring, "He must have been sleeping or in his garden…" "Tobi can't wait anymore. I'm hungry." as Tobi hears his tummy rumble. "Let's just eat now, un. The food will be cold if we'll still wait." Deidara stares at the food hungrily. Hidan began grumbling due to hunger.

As minutes passed, Pain decided to begin to eat since his comrades are right. As they are finished eating, Hidan shouted and stormed into Zetsu's room angrily, "I'll fucking check to what that plant-being is doing!" As he arrives into Zetsu's room, he knocks the door hard and called loudly, "Zetsu! Open up! What are you fucking doing in there?!" Hidan grew impatient and kicks the door to open it forcefully but the door is made up of strong and thick wood, it won't open up. He tried to punch it open but it ended up hurting his hand hardly, "Ouch! This hell hurts!" Hidan shouted.

Kisame heard Hidan shouted and he curiously went up into Zetsu's room to see what have happened. There on the floor, Hidan is wincing in pain due to the sore on his knuckles. Hidan began uttering swearing words, cursing his plant-friend for the sore he got which is obviously his own fault. Kisame knocks the door and calls out, "Zetsu, may I enter inside? Don't worry, I won't bother you." But he did not answer back. "What's the matter with him?" Kisame stares at Hidan who gave him a scowl. "Don't ask me, shithead." As he still winced in pain.

Kisame hardly kicks the door but it still didn't budge. That really is a hard wood, he thought. He began piercing it with his Samehada but it ended up hurting his Samehada badly that it crawls away. In anger, Kisame begins knocking it off with his body; unfortunately, he also hurt his back badly that he fell down wincing in pain. Hidan shouted another curse as Kisame screamed in pain which he never felt before: the pain of wood. _Muahahaha!_

Hearing both of them shouting and moaning in pain, Kakuzu and Pain went up to see what is happening to them. Kakuzu who is standing in front of them, looks at them sternly and said, "What is happening with the both of you?" Pain shook his head; he can't believe that his comrades are wincing in pain which it hurts badly.

Hidan started crawling near them and tugs Kakuzu's cloak, pleading in pain, "Kakuzu! That fucking parasite locked himself in." Kisame, sitting while leaning against the wall muttered, "His door won't budge! It's too hard!" Kakuzu is shock; seeing his comrade looked helpless for the first time as he chuckled. "What are you laughing at, old hag?" as Hidan cocks an eyebrow; glaring up at Kakuzu. "It's been the first time I saw you looking helpless." Kakuzu chuckled. In anger, Hidan rose up forcefully to strangle Kakuzu for thinking him as a little wimp. As he stood up he coils his hands around Kakuzu's neck and shouted in pain, forgetting that he had hurt his knuckles badly, "Aaah!" as he jerks his hands, wincing in pain. "See, you can't strangle me." Kakuzu laughed. Pain watching them shook his head. Hidan glares at him, mouthing a curse word not knowing that Kakuzu just ignored him.

Pain goes near the door as Kakuzu follows him, leaving Hidan grumbling. Pain began touching the door to sense any chakra of Zetsu but due to the door's thickness, he sensed nothing. Pain said as he leans against the door, "Kakuzu, let us push this door together to try if we can budge it open." Kakuzu nodded and they began pushing it but it didn't move, even a bit. Pain summoned his six paths and they all together push the door hardly with all their strength. As Kakuzu is pushing behind the sixth path, Hidan thought of an evil plan to gain his revenge of his comrade. He blocks Kakuzu's path in which he didn't sense it due to his concentration. Hidan smirked and kicks Kakuzu's leg which ended up all of them falling into each other sitting on their Leader-sama. Hidan chuckled as Kakuzu went into him but because the blow is too hard, he had hurt his leg including all the six paths, especially their Leader-sama who got a sore in his entire body. They all winced in pain.

Seeing his six paths moaning and wincing in pain, Pain-sama released them and they all disappeared. Pain couldn't believe how much pain hurts as what his 'screen name' evokes. Hidan smirked at his best even in pain and muttered, "Now, we're all fucking fair!" "Wait until I'll kill you." Kakuzu glares at him while Hidan gave him a teasing look.

In the living room, Sasori, Itachi, Tobi and Deidara heard them moaning so they went up to take a look at them. They halted as they saw the four figures wincing and crawling in pain. Even watching at their Leader-sama sitting and wincing in pain that he could hardly move. Tobi quickly runs at them shaking them if they're still alive. "Stupid, Tobi." Deidara muttered. "Are you okay, Leader-sama?" as Tobi is shaking pain hard that Pain shouted in pain since his entire body hurts. "Aaaah! Get off me, Tobi!" Tobi jerks his hands off and hid behind his Sempai in fear.

Sasori shook his head and went closer into the door which is the root of all pain. Sasori knocks it too examine its hardness and thickness. "Yup. It's definitely thick and hard, made up of the giant Sequoia tree." Deidara smirked, "That's not worth of an art." Itachi knocks it again and uttered, "At about 10 inches thick and it's really hard that it could fracture a bone." Deidara shook his head in disbelief. Then Tobi knocks the door fast, "Zetsu-san! It's Tobi! What's wrong with you?" but no answer is heard.

Tobi shook his head furiously and begin slamming the door hard but he injured his left arm badly that he fell down and joined the four figures, wincing in pain. "Tobi can't open it. It's too hard." He said in a strained voice.

Sasori began releasing his chakra strings to let his puppet push it with him using their strength but still it didn't budge. Itachi walks near them and begin forming the seal of his Fire no jutsu. He blows fire into the wood, using his Senju black fire mode but the door is still the same, it was not burned. Itachi tries to teleport himself into Zetsu's room but he can't pass the door due to Zetsu's seal which prevents the use of teleportation to get inside his room. Itachi shook his head and smirked, "What a clever guy." Deidara went near them and told them to get back. He attached his clay bombs in the entire door and forms the seal of the Tiger and shouted, "Katsu!" but the door remained strong and stiff just like before.

"Kusou! This door is pissing me off." Deidara scowled. Hidan laughed, "Nobody can defeat Zetsu's hellhole!" Itachi stared at him blankly and Hidan spat out, "What are you looking at?" Itachi averted his gaze back at the door and begins analyzing it. They began doing it again and again until they begin to lose their chakra and hurt their body after doing all the possible things they can do to budge the door open but it didn't.

Tobi, pitying his comrades as they all wince in pain stood up. He stood near the door and breaths deeply. Then he, with all his strength, kicks the door hard. In a whilst, Zetsu opens the door innocently, seeing Tobi falls headfirst on the floor. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked in a calm voice. They all glared at him. Hidan trudges into the door and shouted, "Because of you and your shitty door, we all ended up in this!" "What do you want from me?" Zetsu asked, opening the door slightly popping up his head only. "We suffered in hunger at breakfast because of waiting for you!" Hidan blamed him. "I'm so sorry for not telling you earlier that I am…" Zetsu trailed down; hesitated to tell them his reason.

"Then what is it? Are you hiding something from us?" Hidan asked his suspiciously. "N-no." Zetsu tensed. "Then open it up!" Hidan blared. "It's none of your business." Zetsu shrugged. "What? Then I'll fucking force you!" Hidan pushes the door hard, ignoring the pain of his knuckles as Zetsu is shouting, "Noooo!" Zetsu is thrown into the floor and Hidan successfully opened it up. All of his comrades followed him inside the room to see what is Zetsu doing. All eyes widened at their gaze. "What the Holy Jashin!" Hidan shouted. "Zetsu-san, what's wrong with your skin?" Tobi asked shakily.

Zetsu explained to them sadly, "I-I got these when the season is getting cold…" Itachi nodded and said, "Plants undergo that stage." Pain places his hand on Zetsu's shoulder and said in an assuring voice, "That's okay, Zetsu. We understood. But why are you afraid to show yourself to us?" "It's just I'm afraid if you'll mock me." "We accepted you for who you are, Zetsu." Tobi hugs him and Zetsu sighed. "We'll never mock you, un." Deidara nodded in agreement. "So this is not some disgusting disease, you get?" Hidan asked, not paying attention to what they are talking. "Hidan!" Everyone growled. "My mistake." Hidan gulps and runs away as Kakuzu chases him downstairs. "It's okay. I know my friends will never do." Zetsu smiles as he joins them downstairs. "Unless for Hidan…" Itachi thought. And they all accomplished in cheering Zetsu up which surprised Konan and cooked them a very delicious meal in which they all ate as a reward.


End file.
